Magic
Introduction Magic in the world of Erenternia is divided into two types: Common Magic and Arcane Magic. Common Magic is obtained at birth, though it only truly develops during the Caster's adolescence. Arcane Magic on the other hand must be studied, and can take decades to master. While Common Magic is far more powerful, the source of this energy was corrupted during the Rift Crisis, and all who utilize this magic are doomed to go mad- there is no definitive time limit on this as it is heavily based on how often the magic is used, and how strong the Caster is, however even for those who only dabble once in it, it is a certainty. All forms of magic are Locked, from an Out-Of-Character perspective, only being usable with explicit permission from Staff, granted when a Character Application is made. Due to the nature of the magics themselves, Arcane Magic will be almost entirely exclusive to those born into wealth, while Common Magic will be open to all- though Common Magic will be much rarer. History In the early years of Meeokian civilization, before the race even recorded its own history in writing, they were exposed to the Arcane arts. Though rather crude at first, often relying on the burning of herbs and sometimes even the sacrifice of blood, this art was slowly developed and refined, resulting in the Meeokian people's skill in this art. For a thousand years, they were the only known people to have access to magic, however some time after, it is known the Wa'Vee began utilizing Arcane Magic as well, using it more as a utility than a weapon. They used this power to heat homes, heal wounds, clear passageways, and enhance their machinery. It would be another thousand years before Man was granted access to their own energy source, and Common Magic was discovered. None know precisely how, but in their hour of need, dozens of immensely powerful Common Mages revealed themselves and their power, using it to defeat the Tengi threat. Common Magic was seen as a threat, and an offensive one at that. It was far more powerful than the Arcane Magic the Meeokians had spent so long mastering, and was far simpler to use- with it's power being a birthright. Use of Common Magic was outlawed after the Meeokians enslaved Humanity, however this did not stop the odd mage or two cropping up from time to time to cause trouble, often attempting to spark rebellion. Finally, this was successful, and the Meeokians were pushed back, forced to tolerate the "Savage Casters" they so despised. All were grateful for this power however during the Rift War, with Common Mages making up the bulk of the magical defenses for the allied races of the world. Unfortunately however, this use came at a cost. near the end of the war, the Demon forces managed to corrupt the energy source Common Mages drew from in an unspeakably brutal ritual, involving the slow torture of hundreds. Common Mages, who were relying heavily on their magic in battle every day, began going mad on the front lines, unleashing massive waves of destruction upon the apparitions the madness caused. They slew thousands of their own, tearing entire cities apart. After the Rifts were sealed, Common Mages were hunted down. Many of the more prominent and heroic who had fought in the war turned themselves in, and once it was clear they could not be saved, they were executed quietly and peacefully. Others however, still driven by their hallucinations and certain the demons were still invading and that everyone had fallen to some ruse or massive spell, fought back, causing even more death and carnage. Once the remaining mages were executed, Common Magic was outlawed, and many laws were put in place mandating they be hunted down and executed whenever revealed. Despite this, and the general public's views of them being monsters, various Common Mages became well known in the lands, for good or ill reasons, such as Peirian the Mad Wolf, who claimed to be able to commune with the beasts. Or Mayat the Gambler, who was caught using magic to alter the odds in his favor in games of chance. Others, like Rain De'tor, decided to go out on their own terms, unleashing their full power in the Dead Lands to purge massive areas of Monsters. Regardless of all of this, the Meeokians relished in the downfall of Common Magic, and were all too happy to continue to fuel the fires against these Casters, even when Arcane Mages committed treasonous acts they were framed as Common Mages to preserve the Academy's image. Specifics Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is utilized through various means, though all methods involve the use of materials and internal energy. Arcane Mages must study diligently for roughly five years before even being able to channel the smallest amount of energy. After ten years, Arcane Mages will often be capable of minor casting, such as lighting candles, shocking people with their hands, and levitating small amounts of water in the air. After this point however, the process is greatly expedited. Those learning in Academies will often be capable of Mid-Tier magic, such as producing fist-sized fireballs, short range electric bolts, flinging rocks, and the sort. All Arcane Magic utilizes various components that are sometimes used up in the act of casting, reducing themselves to ash. Some can only be used once, like plants and herbs, and most rocks, while others like gems can be used up to ten times before Dusting. Depending on the spell, and which race created it often, different methods will be used. Many Meeokian spells rely heavily on herbs and organic materials, while many Wa'Vee spells utilize incense, and throwing ground of metals into fires. Casting Arcane Magic also drains the Caster's energy, how much depending on the spell and the materials used. Higher quality materials and components can sometimes lessen the energy the caster must provide, but only by a small amount. Casters must eat after large spells, or after using many spells in a short span of time, or they risk starving to death. Common Magic Common Magic is drawn from an unknown source, which is nearly limitless, and requires no outside resources to utilize. Common Mages are born with their power, however outside of very freak circumstances this power will not come to bear until the Caster hits puberty, roughly between 15-17 years of age for Humans and Tengi. This connection will form during times of crisis, such as when the Caster or something or someone the caster cares about is threatened. If this situation never arises, the mage will often have the powers reveal themselves,